dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Singularity Jain (Prime Earth)
: Jain is what she calls a Motophagus, a unique breed of aliens who embody the fundamental force of gravity. Being a sentient black hole which roams the universe feeding on the misery of others for both power and sustenance. ** : Being the epicenter of her own quantum singularity, Jain has the power to manipulate the absorptive gravimetric pull around herself. *** Black Hol Creation: When in the process of working with a subject, a black hole will appear near Jain's clients, sucking them and everything around them into it until they find what it is they're looking for. ** : Jain mentions her race are parasitic in nature, needing to feed on suffering and pain in order to survive. *** : Jain somehow has the ability to corrupt those whom she casts her power over. Even tools of the gods are vulnerable to her influence, such as turning the Lasso of Truth into an instrument of lies which nearly twisted it's user into something they're not. ** Relative Appearance Alteration: Jain's true form changes from place to place, her real self and profession does not visibly appear on video surveillance nor upon any known recorded logs. *** : Singularity Jain harbors a subspace within her body which projects the worst fears and most tragic moments for the individual whom she's consumed. *** : Jain was able to assume a variety of physical forms. *** Technological Invisibility: Most technological system can recognize Singularity Jain, either turning up in one form or another too often to be able to properly read her at all. *** : Jain's true face causes her appearance to monstrously distort. ** : Evidence linked Jain to 16,000 murders over the span of two millennia. Although her referencing the Garden of Eden from Judaeo/Christian mythology suggests she may be far older than that. ** : Singularity Jain can also assimilate and redistribute oncoming force attacks by draining it into herself before reapplying it as an attack. *** : She also finds nourishment among the different beings she forms a contract with, the more of their physical and emotional force consumed. The Stronger Singularity Jain becomes. ** : Through her powers she could suck up just about anything into herself with ease. Her precision in the deed also enables her to suck a persons innards clean from their skin with but a kiss. ** : Jain boasts incredulous strength so long as she's properly fed on the anguish of others. Being strong to easily snap lantern energy chains in her teeth & jaws. ** : Through an unknown means, Singularity Jain has the ability to traverse interstellar distances near instantly. Transferring from earth to a different planetary system just as easily as she came, Baz and Cruz categorizing this as a form of dimensional space folding. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Jain's ability draw sustenance from others depends on how internally damaged they are, certain beings who are to well adjusted or otherwise are potentially immune to her gravitonic based emotional draining. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Lawyers Category:Empathy